


Not the End of the Line

by raikkasillas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters to be added, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, academy au, both for the story and me updating, long journey ahead, moving slowly, sort of, still racing related, teasing as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikkasillas/pseuds/raikkasillas
Summary: “When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight“ – Kahlil Gibran





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me with the weirdness. Nonsense title is nonsense. Sorry. I may or may not do minor editing later on.

**Not the End of the Line**

**by raikkasillas**

****

 

Kimi can see how the sky seems bleak and cloudy today. He hates cloudy sky, it bothers him somehow. But the faint, cold breeze feels nice against his expose skin. It’s 6.30 in the morning, the neighborhood still looks pretty much asleep. Kimi jogs every morning at this kind of hour, when the sky still dark for the most part, but since he barely got any sleep last night he decided to take off earlier than usual.

He usually jogs for about an hour and half. He starts from his neighborhood, then he goes around the park and then ends at a lake. Kimi always loves taking his time rest in that place, just sit near the shoreline and watch the sun slowly rising. Sometimes he thought about taking pictures, but he find it troublesome having to jog while bringing along his camera.

“All right. Another day then.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!”

“Oh, honey. You left so early today,” Paula greets him warmly while taking Kimi’s hat and jacket.

“I don’t sleep well so decided to run. It’s nice, I feel better now,” he replied as he peeling off his shoes.

“You should’ve wake me so I can get you something before you go.”

“It’s alright, mother. I’m good,” Kimi kissed Paula on the cheek. “Is there someone in the kitchen?” he asked the second heard noises coming from the kitchen.

“Oh, it’s Sebastian. He just come and helping me making breakfast. Come on. You need something warm."

After Paula handing Kimi a cup of hot chocolate, she goes straight to the sink to wash some fruits and vegetables. Then there’s Sebastian; wearing a blue knitted sweater with hideous pattern on it, making Kimi's brows frown deeply. He looks gleefully happy as he concentrated on his cooking, but Kimi doesn’t even sure what that is. He assumed it’s a pasta dish. While Sebastian is at it, he had the headset plug in each side of his ears. He faintly mumbles some German song. It took him a while to notice Kimi’s presence.

“Geez, Kimi! You could’ve said _‘I’m home’_ or something,” he muttered.

“I did, but you have this stuck in your ears,” Kimi said, plucking the left headset off Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian glared at him, then he turns his attention back to his cooking. Kimi stand at his side and just watching him closely.

“What are you cooking anyway?” Kimi asked.

Sebastian face light up right away. “Oh, it’s _fusili carbonara_. It’s really a delicious dish so I thought I’d come here and cook it for you and your mother. She’s so excited and she said she can’t wait to taste it,” he said, then he winks to Paula.

“Italian dish? Why?”

“Well it’s simple and delicious and it’s because everybody love pasta!”

“Why Italian all of sudden, though? You rarely cook, and when you do you keep shoving me German dish.”

“What’s with the interrogation?” Sebastian stuttered. “C-Can’t I try something new?”

“Come on, Seb. I know something’s up. What’s behind all of this? Is it because I said that I like carbonara recently?”

Sebastian face turned into slight pink. His eyes turning back and forth to his cooking and a smug-looking Kimi.

“Fine, fine! I saw this cooking show the other day and they show a really simple way to make this dish. We ate a similar one in the city last week and you liked it so much. So I thought I’d try to create the dish in my own way and maybe you’ll be impressed. So, yeah, it’s exactly because you said that. There! Happy?” Sebastian turns to face Kimi with hands on his waist.

Kimi didn’t answer Sebastian right away. He just stares at him. Then suddenly he took the nearest spoon and eat the pasta.

“Hey! It’s not done yet! Geez, Kimi, have your mother ever taught you about manner?” Sebastian retort as he slapped Kimi’s arm.

“Well, yes, I’m impressed. It taste similar,” Sebastian can’t help to put his gloating face on. Kimi leaning to his ear, “But unfortunately you don’t have any salt in it. Almost, Seb. Nice effort.”

Sebastian frantically jumbled on his pasta. He's putting some salt and taste it again a couple of times, in short he’s in panic. Kimi just laugh, like he had to laugh.

“Kimi, stop teasing him. Just cut those fruits for me,” she shoved Kimi away from Sebastian and come to help him.

 

* * *

 

Paula and Sebastian laughs as they chatted animatedly. Kimi barely said anything and only talks when his mother or Sebastian asked for his opinion, which he didn’t care that much. 

“Honey, why didn’t you prepared for work? It’s almost 8. Go get ready. You’re going to be late,” Paula said after she sips her hot chocolate.

“I’m not going to work,” He mumbles, not looking everywhere but to his half empty plate of pasta.

“Oh, come on, sweetheart. Don’t be like that. He’s just this lazy, Sebastian. He–“

“I can’t go to work if I’m no longer work there,” Kimi cutting in flatly. “They fired me.”

Sebastian left his mouth hanged opened. Paula place her hand on the chest, looking absolutely confused as she changes her gaze to Sebastian and Kimi.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Did you do something wrong?”

Kimi shrugged. “I don’t even understand the exact point they meant. They just said that I’m not their guy and I don’t fit myself to work there. Like I give a shit. They didn’t pay me that much anyway.”

“Kimi! Language!” Paula half shouted at him.

“Thank you for the breakfast,” Kimi tossed the napkin harshly on the table before he took off to his room upstairs.

Paula looks down as she sighed in defeated. Sebastian tap his fingers awkwardly, not really sure what he suppose to do.

“I’m sorry you have to see that. Are you done with that?” Paula said as she about to take his plate.

“No, no. I can take this, Paula,” Sebastian were faster to take his plate and putting them in the sink. “Here, let me help you to wash them.”

“Could you do me a favor, Sebastian?” Paula asked after she catches his arm. “Just... ask what’s wrong with him. He'll definitely talk to you more.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Of course,” Sebastian said before he took the dishes on her hand and put it into the sink.

 

* * *

 

Kimi left his door half open when he reached his room. He found Kimi sitting in front of his desk, facing a big window. Sebastian knocks on the door. Kimi didn’t turn around, but the way his shoulder hunched down tells him he's aware of Sebastian's presence.

“I’m sorry about your job.”

“Like I said, Seb, I don’t give a shit.”

“Well, at least your mother deserves an explanation,” Sebastian walk closer and lean on a wall beside the desk. “How long has it been since they fired you?”

“A week, probably. They paid my check earlier than usual so I can’t demand more money when they fired me officially.”

Sebastian sighs thoughtfully. He crossed his arms over his chest. “So what are you going to do now?” 

“Find another job,” He answer in a matter-o-factly. “Probably be a waiter or something. Or be a stripper if I have to.”

Sebastian laughs. “You? A stripper? Ew, please don’t. As far as I'm concerned, you're actually that bad when it comes to people. And this kind of people demands _a lot._ You'll hate it.”

“I honestly could care less about it. If the money is good, then it’s good enough for me,” Kimi shrugged, looking dead serious.

“Trust me, nobody like salty stripper. You’ll get fired on the first day. So please tell me you’re not serious about that,” He just gives him a look. Sebastian sighed. “I have something better.”

Sebastian slips his hand on his jeans pocket, then he retrieves a piece of paper. He straightened it a bit before he gives it to Kimi. The second he takes the paper, Kimi already has a frown on his face.

“Racing academy? You suggest I should work here?”

“No, silly. Going to school. Since you can’t get a real job, why don’t you go to that school with me? I’m going to send my application tomorrow. They didn’t close the registration for another month. I can help you if you want.”

“You know how much I hate school, Seb. It’s not going to work,” He throw the paper over his shoulder.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He took the paper and he slammed it on the desk.

“I know you still go to that illegal rally competition every month. I also know how much you want to be a racing driver. You can be a professional racing driver through this academy. Trust me, this academy is one of the best in the world..”

“I don’t need to go to your academy to know how to race,” He scoffs.

“And then what are you going to do? Be a stripper? How are you going to tell your mother about your new job, huh?”

Kimi had his eyes fixed hard to the front, but Sebastian can tell his words have actually bugged him. Sebastian sighs defeatedly. The older one is always so stubborn. Sometimes he can’t hardly get to him. He picks the paper and once again place it in front of Kimi.

“Just think about it. I know you, Kimi. That’s why I know you’re gonna love this place,” Kimi didn’t stir even a bit. Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Well, give me a call or knock on my door if you change your mind.”

Sebastian give him one last pat on the shoulder before leaving his room. As soon as Kimi hear the door shut, he cast his eyes down to the paper. He took his time examining the paper while he also considers everything Sebastian said earlier. Kimi letting out one big grunts and then hastily taking his way downstairs.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian didn’t expect someone to banging on his door this late, but as soon as he saw Kimi standing on his porch he knew what’s going to happen. Kimi just stare at him. Sebastian tried to hold back his smile because clearly Kimi doesn’t want to be the one who admitted it first.

“So... Decide anything yet?”

“I’ve downloaded the application form and filled it. I already put every necessary documents in this. You’re the one who dragged me into this so you’re also the one who has to send this shit,” Kimi shoved the brown folder into Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian practically jumps over him and pulling him into one big hug. Kimi looks annoyed, but he just let him to do that for awhile.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! We’re gonna have so much fun together! Surrounding ourselves into the world we both love, and... What if we’re roommates too?! I’m so excited I can’t hardly wait!”

“Seb, the first thing I want to do by the time we get there, is to make sure my room will be miles away from you. Good night and try your best not to make me regret this,” He slaps him lightly on his cheek before he walks back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> AT LAST MY FIRST FORMULA 1 FIC. Thoughts? So I should probably tell you that this fic more like a preview, a test drive. It's gonna take a while for me to update another chapter because of a few things.
> 
> This fic had sooooo many histories. Long story short: I wrote the first draft in about one or two years ago, I moved it to my flash drive, then one day it's just gone, I pissed, I abandoned this fic for months, wild inspirations coming and I want to write it again.
> 
> Ah, but I'm just so happy I can finally write something for one of my main OTPs. It is fun to write for ships like simi and seriker. They had such an interesting dynamic that I love so much. But I don't know why, I just feel like writing Kimi will be my biggest challenge for this and any of my simi fic in the future. I hope it can turn out well. 
> 
> My long vacation just over and yesterday was the first day of yet another year of college. Here's a thing: I want to try to have an update schedule. My college schedule went from tuesday to saturday. So that left sunday and monday as my free days. Okay, so this is how it goes: I will update one chapter (or one-shot, if I have one) per two weeks. It's gonna be up either on sunday or monday. If I can keep this up for a month, then I'll try to update one chapter (or one-shot) per week and see which one works better for me. Though with that being said, I still can't promise you that. I'm so bad at keeping my own promises, but I will try. After all, with all of those nice comments I received so far, be organized and updating frequently is the least I can do for you guys. 
> 
> Oh my god I didn't realized how long is this. Forgive me with these crap talk lol
> 
> English is not my main language and I'll probably make many, many mistakes. I'm gonna keep reminding you to give me your critics and suggestions. I'm open to every opinion you got for me. Happy reading! :)


End file.
